kendo i'm in love
by L.Lucilfier
Summary: aneh bin ajaib


########################################################################

Title : "Kendo I'm in love"

Anime : Bleach

Genre : Romantic,Supernatural

Dalam Cerita Ini Karakter Utamanya Adalah : Ichigo,Tatsuki,Ishida,Matsumoto,Hinamori,Renji

Ringkasan Cerita : Tatsuki adalah salah satu atlet berbakat dibidang olahraga kendo,Dan dia adalah salah satu kandidat wanita kendo yang akan mewakili jepang di olimpiade,tetapi waktu melakukan latihan kendo kepala tatsuki terbentur sangat keras,sehinngga pingsan,pada saat yang bersamaan ichigo mengalami kecelakaan sehingga, ia menjadi dewa kematian dan mendapat tugas untuk menjaga tatsuki,dengan merasuk kedalam tubuhnya,

Tatsuki : 'sepertinya aku sudah lama tertidur', pada saat bersamaan ia pun mendengar suara dari dalam tubuhnya,

Ichigo : Hai!, selamat pagi Tatsuki

Tatsuki : dalam lubuk hatinya ia bertanya darimana asal suara itu, dia pun menjawab siapa kamu?

Ichigo : ini Aku ichigo kurosaki, umurku 16 tahun, maafkan aku telah lancang masuk dlam tubuh mu tanpa izin, aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga mu

Tatsuki : Ha?, menjaga ku?,memangya aku anak sd apa?

Ichigo : Yupz,memangya ada yang salah?, aku Cuma mampir 100 hari doing kuq g lbh,hehe

Tatsuki : ha?,100 hari?,g mauuu!,Pokoknya kamu cepat keluar dari tubuhku (Sambil membenturkan kepalanya ditembok),

Ichigo : Auch!, sakit tau !,

Tatsuki : He sakit?, bukankah kamu sudah meninggal ya,kenapa msh pnya rasa sakit?,

Ichigo : ini karena aku sedang di dalam tubuh kamu tau, jadi kalau kamu merasakan sakit, aku juga merasakannya

Tatsuki : ya ya baiklah buat sementara g apa-apa, tapi awas saja kalau kau seenaknya sendiri, aku mau mandi sebentar ya?,

Ichigo : ya baiklah

Tatsuki : hmm mandi dirumah sendiri memang enak, tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal, tapi apa dulu ya aku kok lupa?, Ichigo pun menyaut

Ichigo : kau melupakan ku tatsuki!

Tatsuki : benar juga aku melupakan mu, tunggu sebentar, kamu ka nada didalam tubuh ku, berarti kamu bisa mengintip tubuh ku dong?, apa kamu sudah melihatnya?,Ahh sial!

Ichigo : maaf aku melihat nya (sambil memasang muka malu)

Tatsuki : wah waduh aku lupa hari ini ada latihan kendo, mesti berangkat cepat-2 ni, biar g dimarahi sama pelatih rambut cumi-cumi (alias renji)

Renji : hmm sepertinya ada yang terlambat ini ?, kali ini kamu mau saya hukum apa g?

Tatsuki : ampun pak pelatih saya terlambat karena baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Renji : baiklah,kali ini ku maafkan!, baiklah cepat lakukan pemanasan!

Tatsuki : baik pak pelatih !, pada saat bersamaan muncul lah matsumoto (saingan tatsuki)

Ichigo : siapa perempuan dengan dada yang besar itu tatsuki?, dia saingan ku tau!

Matsumoto : ckck, baru pertama latihan sudah terlambat, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah di olimpiade?

Tatsuki : pun menjawab, apa kau buta heh?, di kepalaku ini penuh dengan luka!

Matsumoto : oo-ho luka ya?, luka sungguhan apa buatan ni? *dengan menatap sinis*, disaat yang bersamaan pelatih renji pun berkata

Renji : sudah jangan bertengkar, kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja bertengkar, matsumoto mana pelatih mu?

Matsumoto : dia belum datang

Renji : ooh pantas kamu bisa keluyuran, ya sudah cepat pergi sana,kamu jangan meganggu latihan kami berdua,

Matsumoto : baiklah

Tatsuki : ternyata ada gunanya ini orang,whwhe *tertawa dalam hati*

Ranji : baiklah tatsuki kita mulai latihan dengan memfokuskan diri untuk memukul target utama, karena itu sudah ku siapkan boneka ini untuk menjadi teman berlatih mu dan ku berikan penutup mata ini agar kau dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik

Ichigo : ternyata seperti ini ya latihan seorang calon atlet olimpiade, mudah-2an g capek dah entar?,*menghela nafas panjang*

Tatsuki : diam kau parasit!, hantu tidak berguna !

Renji : hey! *dengan muka geram*, kamu menghina saya ya?

Tatsuki : pun menjawab tidak kok, saya hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa nervous saya

Renji : oo begitu baiklah cepat latihan! * sambil menggertak*, karena sebentar lagi mau ada kompetisi untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk mewakili jepang di olimpiade

Tatsuki : baik, sambil membawa pedang kayu nya tatsuki berusaha berlatih dengan alat penutup mata itu, hoey tatsuki susah ya *suara ichigo*

Ichigo : apa kamu mau ku Bantu supaya dapat memukul target?

Tatsuki : kamu mau membantu aku?, jangan bercanda !  
ichigo : ya sudah kalau g mau!

Tatsuki : sekian lama tatsuki mencoba untuk memukul target dengan mata tertutup tapi tidak ada yang tepat sasaran, samapai akhirnya tangan nya memar,aduh sakit sekali *suara ichigo*

Ichigo : tuhkan ku bilang juga apa?, coba kamu mau ku Bantu pasti tangan mu g memar!

Tatsuki : diam kau!

Renji : latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini,kamu boleh istirahat untuk makan siang.

Tatsuki : akhirnya, sambil membuka kotak bekal makanan yang dia bawa dari rumah,'hmmm yummy pasti nasi goreng nanas buatan hinamori rasanya enak,"nanas?'',*suara ichigo*

Ichigo : aku benci nanas!

Tatsuki : kenapa?

Ichigo : rasanya aneh, tiap kali aku makan nanas selalu mual

Tatsuki : oow bgtu,*sambil memikirkan sesuatu*,kalau aku makan banyak nanas apa kamu akan mual?,

Ichigo : tentu saja kita kan 1 tubuh,jangan bilang kamu mau menjaili ku dengan memakan nanas itu? *pasang muka takut*

Tatsuki : tentu saja aku akan memakannya,a'em *memakan buah nanas*

Ichigo : tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!, huek rasanya pingin muntah, ampun!

Tatsuki : aku g akan makan nanas ini kalau kamu g cerewet?

Ichigo : baiklah,semua perkataan mu akan ku kabulkan, geez

Tatsuki : begitu dong nurut,ckck,pelatih renji pun datang dengan membawa sebuah kertas

Renji : jadwal pertandingan mu sudah ditentukan, 3 hari lagi kamu akan melawan matsumoto

Tatsuki : apa?, cepat sekali!,ckck,*memasang muka khawatir*

########################################################################Next Chapter : Latihan, latihan dan latihan

Gomen ceritanya penuh dengan keburukan

Kalau mau review makasih

Boleh add twitter ku "kanou_lucilfier"

Arigatou"


End file.
